


Family

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kamen Riders stories [3]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: What if instead of Wakana they took Philip?Read and find out what happens.Also sorry I'm not very good at summary but I promise that they story will be great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.  
> Please let me know what you think about my story.

Jun has took Saeko to an lab room where he showed her, Raito, her little brother. Then he explained her that he will use him to create an Gaia Impact exactly how her father had tried to do with Wakana. 

Before she left, she looked at her little brother, unconscious in a white clothing on that makeshift bed and she has make a decision. One that she will put it in application this night.

When the night has come Saeko sneaked inside the Facility and manged to take down the guards that guarded the room were Philip is keep it.

Entering there he looked at her brother than she said. 

"My mind has made my body to move itself and come here. Even if I deny this all my life one thing doesn't change. You are my brother and you always be."

After that she took out all the wires that were in Phillp body and was about to pick him up when a voice has make her stop. 

" I didn't expect you to do that Saeko. "

"I didn't agreed with these Jun."

"But you can be a queen. You don't wish that anymore?"

"No when I need to sacrifice my own family. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Very well than."

_Utopia._

_Taboo_

Saeko turned in her Taboo form, Jun following close after. She managed to fire at him before he can make a move. She continued to fire until she threw him from the room through the wall.

Fast she make a hole in another wall that was leading outside and she pick Philip and flied away from the Facility fast until Jun to recover and follow her.

______________________________________

Shotaro, Akiko and Ryu were in the detective office trying to find a way to find Philip. After the fight with Terror they're henshin has faded and they couldn't find Philip. Also it's was a possibility for him to vanish, they didn't want to think that this why they couldn't find him. So they decided to search him through the town, using also the devices.

The front door has opened so hard that it hit the wall and has made Shotaro and Akiko to scream and Ryu to put in fighting position. Everything they wanted to say has died on their lips when they saw Sonozaki Saeko caring and unconscious Philip.

"What have you done with him you wich?" Akiko screamed pointing a slipper at her.

"The only thing I did was to save him."

"Saving him?" Ryu asked. "What are you talking there. Your family has never cared for him in the beginning and you talk about saving him?"

"Terui is right. Your family has used him as a machinery not as a human being all his life. Your father has put someone to delete his memories about his family. Something that has always suffered about it. And you said that you saved him?"

"That's time I speaking the truth,"Saeko said as she laid Philip on the bed and she sit at the edge of it." After your battle with my father Foundation X manged to take Raito? "

" Foundation X? What's it that? "Akiko asked.

"Is a facility that has helped us with Gaya memories. But that's not important now."

"Let's say that what you said is true,"Shotaro said." Why did they took Philip? "

" They wanted to use him to create Gaya impact exactly how my father has tried to do with Wakana. And I couldn't stand to watch when they wanted to sacrifice my family."

"Even if you telling these now you are still going to prison for illegal distribution of Gaya memory."

"I know. But I go with you but after my brother is saved."

"What are you talking about?"Shotaro said." You already saved him."

"His body. Yes. But is mind is trapped inside the library and if he will not come out fast, he will die."

"And how we will take him from there?" asked Akiko. 

"Only one person can help us now. The only person that can enter inside the library. Wakana."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakana-hime? Is she alive?" Shotaro asked.

"Yes. She's very much alive?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because on the way here Raito was calling for her to save him."

"And how do you know he was saying that because he was delusional because of that people?" asked Akiko.

"Because I have a feeling that is she alive."

"Even if she's alive,she could be in many places. How do we know were to find her?"Ryu asked.

" They are only a few places where she could be. "

Saeko told them the location and after that they left. They let Akiko at the agency with Philip and Ryu left to check half of the place, at the others going Saeko with Shotaro. At the end Shotaro and Saeko founded Wakana at the beach.

"Onesama. Hidari Shotaro. What do I own this unpleasant visit?"

"We need your help Wakana-hime."

"And why should I help you?Especially her?"

"Because you wouldn't help us Wakana", said Saeko. "You will help Raito."

"And why should I help Raito?"

"Stop with pretend game Wakana. I know you better that you know it,and I know that you still care about Raito. Raito the little brother you cherished the most. Raito the only family member that you love the most. Raito the boy who love you most than me and he always loved you the most. Raito that life now is in danger and you are the only one you can help him. Raito the person who cried for you to help him. Now Wakana look at me and tell me that you don't care about him anymore and you will not help him."

 Wakana looked at Shotaro and Saeko with tears streaming down her face than said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen. Everything was father plan."

Shotaro put a hand on her shoulder than said. 

"That's doesn't matter anymore Wakana-hime. Philip needs your help him? Would you help your little brother?"

"Of course."

On the way back to the agency they told Wakana about what happened. About Facility X and that Philip is closed in the library and he can't get out and that he doesn't have to much. Also on the way back Shotaro called Ryu telling him that they found Wakana and to go back to the agency.

Arriving there Wakana bursted inside before the others and rushed to her little brother side. She took his hand than she began to glow.

Opening her eyes Wakana realized that she was in the library but instead of books everything was empty and white. Empty except for a person lying motionless on the floor. She rushed to his side and knelt beside him.

"Raito please wake up", she said shaking him. "Wake up please. Please I need you. I need my little brother back in my life. I've already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

Philip groaned and opened his eyes. Lifting himself in sitting position he found himself grabbed by his shoulder and hugged by a person.

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness", the person said.

"Wakana-nesan? What's going on?"

"I'm going to hold you and hold you and never let go because I don't want to lose you."

"Nesan I don't understand. What's going on?Where are we?"

"We are in the library?"

"Planetary Bookshelves? But they are not books?"

"I don't know why they are no books but that's were we are?"

Wakana told Philip about the past events never letting him go not a little.

"Saeko Nesan saved me?"

"Yes. It's seems that she's not really a bad person. Now are you ready to leave."

"You will still be with me on the other side?"

"Forever." 

"Than I'm ready."

Wakana raised from the floor and helped her brother up then they disappeared from the white room and returned in the agency.

"Philip-kun you are back", Akiko said happily hugging him.

"Welcome back, partner."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

He said smiling at the all occupants from the room. At his family. 


End file.
